Tina
| tribes = | place = 3/18 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 26 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 5/24 | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 40 }} Tina is a contestant from and . Tina came into wanting to play loyal and be nice to everyone. Her status as an underdog as well as her overall kind nature allowed her to navigate deep into the game without any blood on her hands. This strategy failed, though, as Loopy voted her out one day before the Final Tribal Council. She did, however, win the Fan Favorite Award for her genuineness throughout the game. While in , Tina was oftentimes viewed as an "extra vote," but after the merge, she created an all-female alliance which would eventually fall at the hands of Sarah. Her kind nature, yet overall strategic inability created for the perfect goat, but she was eliminated in fifth place after Kat managed to save herself. Profile Survivor Guys vs. Dolls Tina started on the Valentine tribe where she planned to play a loyal game. She was lucky enough to be thrusted into several alliances from the get-go, but it conflicted her as she did not know who she wanted to stay loyal with. After a Tribe Switch, her loyalties became more clear when she bonded closely with Kat. At the merge, she reached out to Coconutz as well and was continuously a vote for those two. However, as Kat and Coconutz grew a part, they were fighting for Tina's vote or sometimes leaving her out entirely. At the Emily vote, Tina was blindsided because no one believed she would vote out a girl. From that point on, she had no other options other than to trust Kat and Coconutz. She made it to the final three where she faced off against Loopy for quite a while in an endurance competition, but ultimately lost. She was shocked when Loopy chose to vote her out in the end, making her third place. At the Final Tribal Council, Tina continued being kind-hearted, ultimately giving her jury vote to her game-long ally Kat. Tina's ability to stay loyal to those who she was with and positive presence rewarded her with the Fan Favorite Award. Voting History Chicago Tina started out on the dominant Lipschitz tribe where she was the easy boot if they ever lost due to her low scores. Tina bonded with her friend, Loopy. The two of them were on the outs but Loopy had told her about his idol. She swapped onto Cicero where she teamed up with Coconutz. Tina was mostly out of the loop though. She tried to convince Bear, Jessie's closest ally, to flip and vote out Jessie. Despite this, she made the merge. Tina managed to get into a majority alliance though but she was expendable as she was often the decoy vote. Her and Loopy had a falling out when she caught him playing both sides. She became a goat again and everyone knew it. Kat was buttering her up, pretending to vote wrong in order to maintain trust. Tina ends up making an all girls alliance that holds together for a bit until Sarah tried to turn against it. At the final 5, Tina was set to make the finals until Kat pulled off a brilliant move by forcing a tie and then convincing Lenny that Tina needed to go, leading to Tina placing 5th. Voting History In Episode 12, Bear used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Tina's vote against him. In Episode 19, Lenny used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Tina's vote against him. Post-Survivor * In February 2019, Tina was announced "Favorite Fan Favorite," "Most Heroic," and "Best Confessional Maker" in the second Generation Awards. Trivia * Tina is the first female to place 3rd and be on the jury. * Tina is the oldest contestant from both and . * Tina never received more than 2 votes at any Tribal Council she attended. * Tina and Coconutz are the first contestants to cast their jury vote for the same person across multiple seasons. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Oldest Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Guys vs. Dolls Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Guys vs. Dolls Jury Members Category:Chicago Jury Members Category:Valentine Tribe Category:Wanamaker Tribe Category:Lipschitz Tribe Category:Loona Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:5th Place Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls Category:Survivor: Chicago